


Messy

by ellevetica



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Huening Kai, Butt Plugs, Cute Huening Kai, Dominant Taehyun, Embarrassment, Hyung Kink, Kai gets spanked, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft but not, Top Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevetica/pseuds/ellevetica
Summary: Kai has been a naughty boy and his boyfriend Taehyun has him wear a special butt plug to which he holds a remote control. Good boys will be rewarded but bad boys will be punished.Taehyun realises he has a thing for being called hyung.Written as a request for; butt plugs, orgasm delay/denial, and sex in a semi/public space.Characters are aged up to eighteen.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Messy

Kai swore he heard the walls of the dressing room creak out in protest as Taehyun pressed him hard against it, their mouths fighting for control of a desperately heated kiss. Taehyun’s hands were everywhere, dancing down his arms one second and pulling his dress shirt up and out of his pants in the next. Kai gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily as Taehyun’s trembling fingers skirted over his ribs. The gasp became a moan when the same fingers captured a dark chocolate coloured nipple, pulling at and teasing the sensitive flesh until Kai was reduced to a whimpering mess. With his body quivering and his heart pounding, Kai felt overwhelmed in the best way, moaning shamelessly when Taehyun captured his mouth once more. Taehyun smiled, his lips curling into a delicious smirk against Kai’s mouth while he slipped one of his legs between his boyfriends thighs. Immediately, Kai responded to the invasion of his space, grinding his crotch against Taehyun’s black-denim covered thigh. 

“Someone’s needy.” Taehyun broke the kiss, moving his lips close to Kai’s earlobe and cooing; “Maybe you’re ready to tell me what you were up to this morning?” 

Kai blushed, a heated burgundy shade that spread to the tips of his ears as his mind reeled with embarrassing reminders of the morning’s events. Taehyun had always knocked before coming into Tae’s room, every time, until that day. And of course, Kai had been doing exactly what he’d been told not to. Taehyun didn’t always prohibit Kai from touching himself, but when he did, he expected his boyfriend to listen. Bad boys would not, could not, go unpunished, Taehyun thought to himself while Kai whimpered and rutted needing against his leg. 

“Answer me.” 

Kai quivered, Taehyun’s breath was scorching hot against his ear. Parting his lips, he tried in earnest to respond, but the only sound that came from his mouth was akin to strained whimpering mewl. Hardly an answer, and Taehyun wasn’t pleased with his boyfriends effort - or lack thereof. 

“You can’t even say it, can you?” Taehyun scolded. 

Kai shook his head, relishing in the strange but delightful cocktail of feelings washing over him in the moment. 

“Then I’ll have to punish you.” 

Kai felt his heart stop for a moment then begin anew with a fresh vigor. It wasn’t the first time he had heard his boyfriend say it, but this time the words held a weight that they hadn’t before. Taehyun seemed to have something orchestrated and the unknown made Kai curious in the most wicked of ways. 

“B-but…” 

“So now you’re ready to talk.” Taehyun responded with a smirk while his dark eyes danced with Kai’s. “Take off your pants and get on the couch. Ass up.” 

Kai’s eyes widened, Taehyun had said much dirtier things to him in the past, but there was a dominance to his tone that sounded more prominent than any of the other occurrences. Kai knew better than to protest, as blood rushed between his legs and made his already stiff cock throb against the rough material of his jeans. Still, he paused. 

“Kai.” Taehyun started. “Hurry up.” 

With a blush that spread far past his cheeks and down his neck, Kai hurried to the couch across the room, knowing that Taehyun wasn’t as impatient as he sounded but loving the way it made his hair stand on end, no less. His fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans as soon as he sunk himself onto thick cushions, pushing the rough denim over his legs. Taehyun watched, curious eyes staring, searching, swimming over every inch of skin that Kai had exposed. Though part of him wanted to stall, Kai knew better, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of his boxer briefs and shimmying them over his thighs, his hard cock springing out and straining against his flat navel. Lastly, Kai slipped his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor as a tremble crept over his now fully exposed body and as he dared his eyes to meet Tae’s, the smouldering expression caused his nipples to harden. Truthfully, Kai was perhaps a little ashamed at just how easily Tae could turn him on, but he also loved it so much that he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

“Get your ass up.” 

Kai jumped and obeyed, a burning blush rose over his cheeks and spread to the tips of his ears. He actually felt fortunate for the thick down pillow resting on one end of the couch that he sunk his head into, closing his eyes and surrounding himself in darkness. thankful that Taehyun hadn’t heard the desperate whimper that left his lips at the mere thought of being dominated by him. 

“Hips higher, baby.” 

Taehyun cooed and with another muffled whimper, Kai obeyed. In the moment, he couldn’t help but feel humiliated and embarrassed at being so exposed when Taehyun was still fully dressed, but it was exhilarating as well. It made his heart pound as he lifted his hips higher and even spread his thighs a little, knowing he was exposing his asshole more prominently to Tae. 

Taehyun groaned, eyes swimming in the sight of his boyfriend and every inch of his exposed skin. He wanted to take his time and allow his lips to explore every part of him… but that would have to wait. Beside the couch, Taehyun reached for his grey backpack and produced from it a small blue buttplug. 

“Remember this?” 

Kai’s eyes followed the sound of his boyfriends voice, gaze landing where he stood beside the bed, behind him and not too far away at all. Of course, he remembered. With perfect clarity, Kai had recalled the way Taehyun had begged and pleaded with his older friend one night under street lights in Seoul. 

The group had wandered past a sex shop and though they’d all giggled, Taehyun, however, had a different glimmer in his eye before turning to Hoseok and begging him to go into the store for him. After not too much persuading, Hoseok he gave in and Taehyun had whispered something into his ear before the older boy disappeared inside. In the black night, Kai felt so young and so old all at once, but also simply alone with just his boyfriend, the night sky and a thousand questions. Ten minutes later, Hoseok reappeared with two bags and promptly handed one to Taehyun. 

Initially, Taehyun had wanted the contents of the bag to be a surprise but even Hoseok had said that wasn’t totally fair. So, reluctantly, Taehyun had opened it just enough for Kai to see the butt plug - and it’s remote control. Just as quickly, the bag was closed and Kai hadn’t seen it again since. Truthfully, he’d almost forgotten about it, having expected it to be introduced a lot sooner than he had. But, now that Taehyun was holding it with a devious glint in his eyes, Kai couldn’t decide if he was nervous - or excited - or both. Anticipation tickled every one of his senses as he watched his boyfriend, deliriously curious to know what exactly he had in mind. 

“I do.” Kai responded with a swallow. 

Taehyun smiled, stepping closer to Kai’s trembling form rested on the couch. Kai listened carefully, hearing beyond the sounds of his raspy breaths, the sound of a bottle of something being opened. Lube, probably, Kai assumed and he found that knowing his boyfriend had wanted to get right to the point made it all that much more exciting.

“I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to play with this…” Taehyun began. “I think today is the day, baby boy.” 

Kai turned his head just enough so that his eyes could follow Taehyun’s hands. He watched as Taehyun liberally coated the small plug in a generous layer of lube. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to align with a deadly conclusion. Kai felt a fresh heat began to spread over him, his blush traveling from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his neck as well.

“B-but we have the interview in half an hour…” 

Taehyun smiled in a wolfish way, eyes dark and smile mischievous.

“I know. That’s the point. I told you yesterday that if you could behave yourself, Daddy would reward you tonight.” 

As he spoke, his tone dripped with sweetness like thick honey, a contrast to everything the look in his eyes was making Kai feel. Kai quivered as Taehyun’s eyes raked up and all over him. His mind reeled, remembering the way he’d been looking forward to a special night in a huge suite with only Taehyun to share it with. A heated blush spread over him as his thoughts shifted to exactly how he’d been when Taehyun had walked in on him, cock in one hand and fingers between his spread thighs, teasing at his rim. 

“But you couldn’t wait. Could you?” 

Taehyun’s breath tickled the lobe of Kai’s ear and a peppering of kisses chased his words before Kai could manage to respond. Taehyun already knew, of course, knew that Kai had been too turned on to wait any longer. He’d caught him in the middle of it, his laptop open on the bed and the lewd sounds of the video still spilling from the speakers. Taehyun had closed it shut immediately before pouncing onto the bed and smacking Kai’s hands away from himself, telling him that he was a very bad boy who would not be allowed to come. Kai trembled as the kisses continued over his shoulders and down his spine while Taehyun dragged his fingers along Kai’s ribs, feeling each of the bones beneath his soft skin. 

“Could you?” Taehyun repeated as one of his hands slid down Kai’s navel and his long gingerly wrapped around Kai’s swollen length. 

“N-no.”

Taehyun squeezed his boyfriends cock, pumping it just a couple of times before allowing his hand to fall away. He felt torn between maintaining his dominant role and giving in to what he longed for. He knew that good things were always worth the wait, but, his own cock strained in defiance against his tight jeans, pleading with him to fold. Taehyun bit down on his lip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“My naughty boyfriend.” Taehyun felt his heart pounding as he resumed kisses so soft along Kai’s neck that he couldn’t help but feel impressed by his own composure. “And What happens to naughty boys?” 

Kai trembled, he felt himself part his lips but his throat felt impossibly tight and his tongue parched. Only a soft gasp was audible to Kai over the pounding of his heart, deep and heavy in his ears. Another gasp when Taehyun’s long fingers raked over his ribs and then over his navel. Kai’s hips twitched, he wanted to buck forward and rut his cock into his boyfriends hand - but he knew better. 

“I’ll tell you.” 

Taehyun's tone had shifted, his voice was deeper and his touch was gone. The couch shifted beneath Kai as Taehyun stood up, reaching for the plug and Kai couldn’t restrain the whimper that slipped from his mouth as everything became so clear - he was definitely going to be wearing the plug to the interview. A blushing pink colour bloomed all over him before Taehyun could even continue. 

“You’re going to wear this plug, and I’m going to have the remote.” 

The heat that was creeping over Taehyun's skin suddenly shifted to an anxious chill. He’d momentarily forgotten about the remote. Kai groaned, feeling rather nervous. 

“And you’re going to be my good, good boy.” 

Taehyun purred against the shell of his boyfriend's ear and Kai felt warm again. He had always been able to trust Taehyun, this would be no different. Taehyun dotted kisses over Kai’s shoulders and Kai felt himself relax even further. Taehyun’s nose brushed his earlobe and he quivered as his boyfriend gave him a gentle nudge and Kai knew without being told what Taehyun was asking him to do. 

“I’m going to be a good boy.” Kai whispered. 

Taehyun smiled against Kai’s skin and pressed one more kiss below his ear before pulling away. 

“We don’t have much time, let’s get you ready.” 

Taehyun reached for the bottle of lube, the lid opened with a clicking sound and Kai listened to the soft sounds that came from his boyfriend covering his fingers. Kai closed his eyes as he noticed his stomach flutter with the same nervous anticipation that he felt every time Taehyun was about to finger him. 

“Need you to relax for me, sweetheart…” 

Taehyun’s voice was gentle and Kai nodded his head a little as he drew a deep breath, feeling his body relaxing a little at the same time as Taehyun allowed his slippery fingers to move between his cheeks, sliding upwards from his perineum to his puckered rim. Kai felt noticed himself holding his breath again when Taehyun began to press gently against the sensitive skin. 

“Breathe, Baby.” Taehyun whispered, taking his time running his fingers along Kai’s puffy rim. “Colour?” 

“Green.” 

Kai moaned out as the first finger slipped inside, feeling his muscles clench around it, followed by kisses peppered along the back of his shoulders. 

“That’s it…” Taehyun cooed to his boyfriend as he slowly pumped his finger in and out, not pressing anywhere close to his prostate or wanting to spend an excessive amount of time. Just enough to ensure that he was prepared and not enough to turn him on to the point that the game would be ruined. Patience would be key. 

“Ready for a second?” Taehyun asked in a gentle tone and Kai nodded his silent response. 

Easily, a second finger joined the first, sliding past Kai’s rim and into his warmth. A trembling moan fell from parted lips as Taehyun slowly guided his fingers in and out, spreading his fingers gently to tame the tight muscles. After a few moments, Taehyun felt satisfied that his boyfriend was ready - it wasn’t an overly large plug, after all. 

“I’ve got you all ready, baby boy…” 

Taehyun’s hot breath tickled Kai’s ear as he leaned close before reaching for the already prepared toy. Trembles rippled through Kai like wind on water as he focused on his breathing and doing his best to relax. He felt so wound up, so already on the edge but knowing that if he was to let go at that moment, Taehyun would be upset. He only wanted to please him. 

“Ready?” 

Taehyun’s voice in Kai’s ear and then the feeling of his fingers moving delicately over his sensitive rim as he waited for his boyfriend's response.

“Ready.” 

Kai confirmed, his voice soft but sure. Taehyun smiled to himself and shivered a little as his mind reeled with thoughts about everything that was about to happen once the plug was in place. Carefully, he applied a little bit more of the lubricant to the toy and then guided the tip towards Kai’s pretty little hole. 

“Relax, baby.” 

Taehyun whispered and used his free hand to caress his lower back before pressing the toy inside of Kai. Groaning immediately, Kai bit down on his lip as the toy slipped inside of him, stretching his muscles just a little bit more than Tae’s fingers had. It burned, but only slightly and as he exhaled the breath he was holding, he found that the pain was already fading, easing into fullness that wasn’t uncomfortable, but wasn’t quite enough to satisfy him. Because the plug wasn’t very big, it didn’t reach his prostate and instead just left him feeling half-full. 

“Such a good boy.”

Taehyun whispered, his tone sweet like syrup and behind the words were kisses that he feathered between Kai’s shoulders and then trailed lower. After several deep breaths, Kai felt pretty well adjusted to the toy nestled snug inside of him. It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t too unpleasant, and just as he was starting to think that he was going to have a better handle on the situation than he had initially expected, a buzzing sensation from inside of him made him jump and cry out.

“Fuck!”

Taehyun sucked in a breath and then brought his palm not too gently down on his boyfriends backside, not at all impressed with his foul mouth.

“Naughty!”

Kai groaned, feeling every one of his senses heighten with the combination of the sting of the spank and the warm pleasure that came from the toy as it buzzed inside of him again, making his toes curl, his hips bucking forward as he fought the urge to rut down against the couch. He knew that Taehyun would definitely not approve of that.

“Remember.” 

Taehyun’s breath was hot against Kai’s ear and his fingers ghosted down his sides and over his hips. Kai trembled as he felt the tips of his boyfriends fingers skimming across the swell of his backside and then disappearing in the place where the two globes met. Gingerly, Taehyun pressed against the plug while simultaneously hitting the button on the remote that would make it buzz, not too strong but enough that Kai jumped and hissed. 

“You need to behave. Remember, you are not to come until we’re back in the dorm and I can fuck you.” 

His skin burned with heat, a little ashamed of just how easily Taehyun’s words alone could drive him into a flurry of sensations and feelings. All of them wretchedly naughty. Kai trembled, taking a deep breath and willing every fiber of his attention to focus on staying calm and remembering the rules instead of on the sensation of the plug inside of him and the notion that it could vibrate at any given moment under his boyfriends control.

“Yes sir.” He whispered.

Taehyun smiled. “Get dressed. We’re going to be late.”

—

Kai was the last one to get into the waiting van and he could feel Taehyun’s eyes watching his every move. To his great relief, his boyfriend had been merciful and the toy hadn’t buzzed a single time in the span of time it took to meet up with the rest of the group in the venue lobby and head out to the waiting vehicle. Inside the van, Kai got into the last seat, which was in the back with Beomgyu and Soobin. Yeonjun and Taehyun were sitting in the row in front and while Taehyun had been eager to look at him before, it now felt to Kai was though he was avoiding any eye contact as Kai kept glancing towards him. Despite the fact that they couldn’t talk - and especially not talk about their little secret - something about seeing his boyfriends face felt comforting to Kai. Instead, he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes, hoping that Taehyun would continue to be kind.

Bzzzz.

Kai jumped a little but was able to remain quiet as the toy stirred inside of him and he felt his cheeks flush as he glanced over, heart pounding wildly with fear that someone had heard, noticed. Fortunately, no one seemed to have noticed anything amiss and the van continued to make its way towards their destination - a television studio where they had a brief interview scheduled. Just as Kai was beginning to relax again, leaning against the side of the van and staring out the window, he felt another buzz from within him. Closing his eyes, he worried his lower lip between his teeth and let out a deep breath. He couldn’t help but feel a little more in control of the situation when suddenly the toy stirred again, this time decidedly stronger and Kai felt his cock harden. Moving his bag so that it rested on his lap, he looked towards the seat in front of him, feeling his cheeks burn when Taehyun’s dark eyes met his with a playful glimmer smoldering in the pools of dark chocolate. Taehyun smirked and Kai didn’t return the smile as the toy buzzed yet again and his cock pressed desperately against the metal zipper on his jeans. With a drop of mercy, Taehyun decided to leave the remote alone for the rest of the van ride, giving Kai just enough relief for his cock to soften and his breathing to return to a more regular pace. As the van pulled into the studio, Kai willed himself to remain focused on the interview. He was hopeful that it wouldn’t take too long and that they could be on their way - and on his way to some relief, starting with the removal of the damn plug. 

As the boys filed out of the van, Taehyun stole another glance towards Kai and slid his hand into his pocket. Kai tensed, expecting the toy within him to stir, but when nothing happened, he couldn’t help but wonder if Taehyun had been teasing him on purpose. Probably, he decided. With some good luck, the toy remained still while Kai followed the group through the television studio. He was quiet as he took a place in the middle of the pack, letting his other members do the talking and focusing on his breathing. Half of staying calm was breathing, he had always found, and he continued to inhale slowly and exhale carefully as he greeted the young woman who would be interviewing them and followed her into the area where they would be shooting.

Inside of the room it was set up to be comfortable and like a lounge, with two large couches and a couple of oversized chairs. The host took one of the chairs and Taehyun and Soobin sat on one couch while Kai followed Beomgyu and Yeonjun onto the other couch. Kai settled onto the seat closest to one side and looked towards Taehyun, noticing that he was staring right at the host and was smiling, looking calm and focused as usual, and thankfully, not focused on the remote in his pocket. 

The interview began and Kai found himself relaxing as the questions began and the toy remained still. Soobin, being the leader of the group, did most of the talking with Yeonjun adding a few things, knowing that the fans loved the fake maknae and his cuteness. When one of the questions focused on himself, Kai felt his heartbeat increase it’s pace once, and then again when he felt the weight of Taehyun’s stare land upon him. Breathing deeply, he responded to the question using every shred of his confidence and with his heart pounding in his ears, but the host grinned and moved on and the feeling of relief was the sweetest thing as he relaxed against the seat of the couch. 

Bzzz.  
Kai jumped as though he’d been shocked and when multiple heads swivelled in his direction, he quickly coughed into his sleeve and poked his head out with red cheeks.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“You’re okay, Kai?” Yeonjun asked from beside him, reaching out and pressing his hand against Kai’s leg.

Kai trembled a little and fought the urge to move away from Yeonjun’s touch. With his cock half hard from the constant stimulation of the toy pressed against his walls, the last thing that he needed was any extra affection - even innocent touches because eyes might follow hands and then he’d really be in trouble. 

“I’m okay.” Kai nodded and gave him a smile, taking another deep breath and letting it out when Yeonjun looked away, seemingly satisfied with his response.

Kai took another breath before looking towards Taehyun, initially relieved when his boyfriend's eyes were focused on the host but after a moment, he looked over and Kai could feel his cheeks burn. He wanted to hold Taehyun’s gaze, wanted to try and relay the message to please, please, take it easy on him. Taehyun’s lips curled into the tiniest of smirks and Kai felt his heart pound a little harder, recognizing the mischievous glimmer in his boyfriend's eyes and feeling his body burn as though dozens of tiny flames had been lit just beneath his skin. Kai watched in horror as Taehyun casually slid his hand into his pocket, glancing away from Kai as he did so. Expecting the worst, Kai crossed his legs so that his thigh covered his crotch, knowing that if the toy stirred again, his erection would be obvious. There was no way he could hide the evidence of his arousal and with his body already so on edge, he knew that if the toy buzzed again he would be pushed that much closer to the edge.

Wearing the toy alone, felt naughty enough to keep Kai’s heartbeat strong and his senses heightened. It was far from an uncomfortable stretch, but it was just enough to be there and felt. Especially when he moved or changed positions in any way. The most challenging part of wearing the plug was the fact that Taehyun had the remote and that he had absolutely no control over what his boyfriend chose to do with it.

A minute had passed and the toy remained still and Kai felt himself able to relax enough to uncross his legs. Another five minutes and the short interview was concluding and Kai could feel his excitement to wrap things up increasing by the second. He couldn’t help but feel impatient when it felt as though the host wanted to make small talk for another few minutes. Kai knew that being anything but enthusiastic and outgoing could reflect poorly on him as an idol, so he focused on being professional the best he could and remained thankful for the fact that his boyfriend was choosing to be seemingly merciful - or perhaps knew just as well that if anything got out of hand, it would be not only Kai’s reputation on the line, but the entire groups. 

Back in the van, Kai chose the backseat again and Taehyun sat ahead of him, just as before. The traffic in Seoul was thick at the best of times, and that afternoon was no different, but Kai felt much more impatient about it than usual. Now that the interview was over and they were on their way back to the dorm, Kai found it harder to be calm. Squirming in the seat, the toy shifted and pressed against him, not reaching far enough to stimulate his prostate and just teasing at his sensitive walls and tugging at his rim a little. Suddenly, his phone buzzed from within the pocket of his jeans and he reached for it, finding with a burn on his cheeks that it was a message from Taehyun, of all people. Swallowing, he opened the message and allowed his eyes to scan over the words;

Can’t wait to feel how nice and ready that toy has made you for my dick ;)

Despite the fact that his boyfriend was no poet, the words had the desired effect on him and Kai felt a heat spread from his crotch to his thighs and upwards, burning over his cheeks as he let out a shaky breath. Of course, Taehyun chose that moment to swivel his head backwards and his eyes widened a little bit at the sight of his boyfriends flushed cheeks and parted lips.

“Kai, are you okay? You look flushed.” Taehyun cooed.

“Oh gosh.” Yeonjun turned in his seat beside Kai. “You look sick. Are you feeling okay?”

“I think you need to lie down.” Soobin added. “Take a nap when we get back and we’ll go out to dinner a little later.”

“I’m hungry.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“Then make some cup noodles.” Soobin responded. “We’ll go out as a group later, Kai needs some rest.” 

Yeonjun pouted, but accepted that Soobin’s word would be the final one. Kai sighed softly to himself, embarrassed that such a fuss was being made over him when he wasn’t ill at all, just incredibly turned on. Taehyun didn’t seem guilty at all though, looking backwards to cast Kai one last smirk before looking forward again and showing Soobin something on his phone. If only he knew, Kai thought to himself. 

Bzzz.

If only he could make it through the ride back.

Back at the dorm, Kai followed the other members inside the modestly sized apartment and watched as his friends began to disperse. Yeonjun went to the kitchen with Beomgyu on his tail, and Kai debated a drink for himself, as his mouth felt a little dry. Soobin headed to the bathroom and when finally Kai dared to look towards Taehyun, he found that his boyfriend was watching him with a satisfied smirk.

“I’m hungry.” Taehyun announced as casually as ever, but to Kai, the words were practically landmines. “I’m going to go to the kitchen.”

Kai felt as though he might scream or cry or just both. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself, knowing that he couldn’t allow his frustration to show. He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to delay things by having a snack and he was more than a little bit disappointed. Even if he felt a little childish about how impatient he was. But, he’d been wearing the plug for the better part of three hours and he’d been so patient. He’d been so good.

Taehyun slipped from the lounge area to the kitchen and Kai was left alone and still incredibly frustrated. And turned on. With a sigh, he decided to make his way to the bathroom, noticing that Soobin had left it a few moments before. 

After relieving himself in the bathroom, Kai sauntered down the hallway towards the bedroom that he shared with Taehyun, expecting to find it empty. He turned the doorknob slowly and slipped inside, jumping a little when he found Taehyun sitting cross legged on the bed, casually scrolling through his phone.

“There’s my pretty boyfriend.” Taehyun smiled. “Lock the door.”

Reaching behind him, Kai turned the lock on the door and then gave his boyfriend a shy smile, feeling his body quiver a little bit, his muscles tensing, tightening around the plug buried inside of him in anticipation of what was to come. However, Kai was a little confused, only because he had expected Tae to still be in the kitchen. “I thought you were having a snack?”

Taehyun smiled. “Turns out the kitchen didn’t have what I was after.”

Kai stared at Taehyun, blinking once. 

“Come here, pretty.” 

Taehyun’s voice was barely more than a whisper but it was all that Kai needed to hear before he was crossing the room, only the slightest tremble in his legs as his heart pounded with anticipation. 

“Pants off.” 

Taehyun commanded when Kai reached the foot of the bed and Kai didn’t pause at all as his hands moved to the button on his jeans, opening it up and unzipping them before pushing the tight material down over his toned thighs.Though he hadn’t explicitedly been asked, Kai whisked his shirt off in one quick motion as well, feeling the cool air of the room on his skin turn his nipples to hard little buds. Kai could sense the desire in Taehyun’s eyes as they washed over him, drinking him in all at once and then falling like a magnet to his red briefs.

“Looks wet.” Taehyun whispered, eyes moving up to meet Kai’s stare as he blushed. “You didn’t come, did you?”

Kai shook his head, Taehyun knew that his boyfriend always got wet, was a sensitive baby. But, he also loved to tease Kai. Kai could tease a little bit, too. “N-no. Was a good boy for hyung.”

Taehyun quivered visibly at the use of the honorific and Kai wanted to smile but bit his lip instead. Taehyun stepped towards him, filling the space between them and then ducking his head close to his boyfriend's neck, peppering kisses over the sensitive skin until Kai was trembling. 

“Always a good boy for hyung.” Taehyun cooed, his voice warm against Kai’s earlobe and the sweetness of the praise made Kai feel tingles all over. The kisses continued, Taehyun’s lips travelling a path down Kai’s neck and over his shoulders and then back again, and when he was near his earlobe, the plug suddenly vibrated - hard.

Kai let out a strangled moan as his knees trembled, threatening to give way and Taehyun chuckled quietly as his strong arms wrapped around his sweet boyfriend, keeping him steady.

“I’ve got you.” Taehyun soothed, peppering a few more kisses. “Why don’t you get on the bed for hyung.” 

Without words, Kai slid his body onto the bed, adjusting one stack of pillows so that he could lean into it on his arms and a second to slide under his hips. Just the way he knew Taehyun liked best. And surely, Taehyun’s eyes followed each of Kai’s movements, waiting until his boyfriend was on his hands and knees and fully naked to finally, lazily tug his shirt off, as casually as if time didn’t matter in the least. Kai willed his heart to slow to match the deep breaths he was pulling, fought every urge to tell Taehyun to just hurry up, knowing if he dared utter such a thing, it would all be over in a blink. So he waited. Waited while Taehyun leisurely undid his pants and pushed them over his thighs, the material too snug against his skin to fall on its own accord. Waited, with his eyes mostly closed and drawing slow breaths while Taehyun hooked his thumbs in the sides of his black briefs and slid them over his thighs. The floor creaked a little as Taehyun took a few steps towards him and then got onto the bed. Time felt as though it had slowed to a stop as Kai felt the mattress shift beneath him, felt the weighted presence of his boyfriends body behind his and finally, the familiar touch of hands that he knew so well, fingers that he loved, trailing down his ribs.

“You’ve been so good.” Taehyun’s voice was sweet and thick like honey, pouring easily from his lips and into Kai’s ear, lips just a whisper from a sensitive earlobe.

Kai shivered, anticipating everything that was to come, mind racing in a thousand directions with wonder about what his boyfriend might do next, but knowing that anything he chose would be incredible. It was something delicious to turn over all of his control to someone else, something that gave him a thrill that spread across every one of his limbs and ignited a desire to submit that he didn’t know he possessed before Taehyun. 

“I’m going to reward you.” Taehyun murmured. “Colour?”

“Green.”

Kai’s whispered response before Taehyun brought his lips to the back of his boyfriends shoulders, beginning a trail of kisses that snaked down over the honeyed skin of his back, along the indents of his spine and finally, the small of his back. Kai shivered with anticipation, felt his cheeks clench around the plug still nestled inside of him knowing that Taehyun could see it any time he chose to look. Soft fingertips skimmed over the back of Kai’s thighs and upwards, over the swell of his behind and pausing for just a moment before slowly drawing his cheeks apart, pulling a shaky breath as he took in the sight.

“That’s so hot.” He whispered, his tone full of awe that made Kai blush, pleased that wearing the plug had such an effect on his dominant boyfriend. 

Seconds later, fingers followed where eyes had wandered before and slid between Kai’s cheeks, brushing over his perineum and upwards, over the end of the rubber plug that protruded. Carefully, he gave a little push, nudging it further into Kai and the younger boy moaned as his head dipped lower, closer to the pillow and he fought the urge to push his hips backwards, to rut into the touch and seek more. Kai was already so hard, his cock stretching towards his navel and dribbling a slow trail that would eventually drip onto the bed as well. 

Messy.

The second time that Taehyun pushed against the plug, he was a little less careful and Kai’s moan was much louder, increasingly desperate.

“P-please…” He stuttered, unable to resist the urge to push his hips backwards.

“Shh.” Taehyun soothed. “I’ll take this out for you, baby. Stay still for me.”

Kai shivered as Taehyun’s fingers dipped between his cheeks once more. Closed his eyes as he felt Taehyun grasp the end of the plug, anticipated the way it would feel sliding out of him and felt his muscles tense up a little bit. Taehyun gave a gentle tug, but Kai’s body resisted, tightening up and he let out a short, choked moan.

“Relax.” Taehyun soothed. “Relax for hyung.”

Kai drew a deep breath and Taehyun tried again, this time waiting until Kai exhaled before he began to slowly pull the plug out. Kai trembled, his muscles resisted a little but allowed the plug to slip from inside of him with an embarrassing little sound that caused Taehyun’s breath to hitch.

“Fuck…” 

The plug was tossed away and within milliseconds, Taehyun was right behind Kai, pulling his cheeks wide apart and putting him on full display, His pretty pink hole was stretched and relaxed from wearing the plug, looking so ready to be filled that Taehyun knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. Trembling hands reached for a condom as well as his familiar bottle of lube.

“P-please… Tae… “ Kai whimpered, feeling uncomfortably empty now that the plug had been removed and his thighs were spread, his body fully on display and his hole clenching around nothing, so obvious without Kai’s desperate begging that he needed to be filled.

As soon as the condom was rolled on, Taehyun applied a generous layer of lube to his cock and then to his fingers before climbing back behind Kai on the bed.

“Are you ready?” 

Taehyun was already bringing his slicked fingers to Kai’s hole before he could answer, knowing fully well that the younger boy was more than ready. Kai groaned as he felt a finger on his rim, teasing around the puffy edge and making him squirm against the touch. Despite knowing what Kai wanted, he waited until he actually heard it, teasing his finger along his boyfriends rim for another few seconds before he finally responded.

“P-please hyung. I’m ready…”

Taehyun bit into his lip to suppress a groan of his own accord while his finger slid into his Kai’s hole. He was already loose enough to be fucked because of the plug stretching him open all day, but, Taehyun wanted to be sure there was enough lube. In his opinion, you could always use a little more. Things were better wetter, if you will. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kai. He liked things rough, but he never wanted for it to really, truly hurt. Kai moaned loudly as Taehyun slid his finger in and out for a few moments, stretching him a little but not nearly enough for his liking. A second finger joined the first and Kai closed his eyes, enjoying the stretch a little more. Still not as much as he knew he’d enjoy Taehyun’s thick cock sliding into him. His own cock was perhaps a little below average, something that Taehyun had never made him feel bad about, he called it pretty and loved to have it in his mouth. Still, Kai appreciated that Taehyun’s cock was thicker, it was so good for topping, something that he never did and it was especially appreciated when it was sliding inside of him. Desperately, Kai wanted to reach between his legs and use his hand to relieve some of the tightness in his hard cock, but he knew that Taehyun wouldn’t want him to touch himself, not without permission. The two fingers worked him open for another moment before drawing away and Kai was thankful that Taehyun seemed just as desperate as he felt himself.

“How do you want it?” Taehyun’s voice was soft, warm against his ear and filled with sweetness, a contrast to the dominance that he exerted and Kai appreciated that no matter what, Taehyun still put Kai’s needs first.

Despite Taehyun’s sweetness, what Kai wanted was anything but wholesome. There were times that they had slow, careful lovemaking sessions, but that was definitely not what he wanted in the moment. With the plug inside of him all day, teasing and leaving him only the slightest bit satisfied, he wanted everything he could get. He’d waited for what felt like ages for Taehyun to make him feel good, and he wanted his boyfriend to feel as good as possible, as well. He deserved it just as much for being the one to think of this idea in the first place. 

“You can be rough with me, hyung…” 

Taehyun groaned, feeling his mindset shift into something darker at the whispering urges of his boyfriend. Without any further pause, Tae lined up the thick head of his cock against the rim of Kai’s hole. 

“Deep breath, baby boy…”

Kai took a shuddering breath and Taehyun pushed all the way inside in one swift thrust, causing a breathy cry to slip from his boyfriends beautifully parted lips. Taehyun’s trembling fingers grasped Kai’s hips and pulled him backwards as he drew out slightly, thrusting back inside roughly and pulling another moan from the boy beneath him.

“F-fuck…” Kai gasped, his entire body soaring with pleasure as Taehyun thrust into him in quick, but careful thrusts. 

Kai’s fingertips clutched at the sheets, again, considering the idea of reaching between his legs to stroke himself in tempo with his boyfriends thrusting but deciding that he better not risk it. The last thing he wanted to do was earn a punishment that would deny him the chance to come. Taehyun chose that moment to change the angle of his thrusts a little bit and this time when he guided himself inside of Kai, the head of his cock brushed right over the younger boys prostate and he cried out sharply.

“Did I find it?” Taehyun whispered. “Does that feel good?” He thrust carefully a few more times, accenting the way he moved his hips so that he could brush against Kai’s prostate with even more accentuation,

“Y-yes…”

“Good. Because you’re going to come untouched.”

Kai groaned, his eyes shut tightly and he took a deep breath. He had been fairly sure that Taehyun was going to ask him to do just that and yet it still felt challenging to know that he was unable to touch himself at all. Taehyun continued to thrust behind him, filling him with quick strokes that continued to tease his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to an edge he’d been yearning for all day. It was so much and not enough, all at the same time and as Kai gripped at the cotton sheets in his hands he wondered if he could handle it. A swift thrust against his prostate brought another warm wave of pleasure that started at his thighs and washed over him and he could feel a steady stream of precum dripping down his shaft and soaking the sheets. Kai felt his body shift a little bit, his hips rutting down, his hard cock pressing into the pillow that he’d placed there and while he knew that Taehyun would be anything but pleased about the fact he was grinding a pillow like a bitch in heat, he felt as though he couldn’t control himself any longer. 

“Look at you.” Taehyun snickered, slowing his thrusts for a moment. “Desperate slut. Is my cock not enough for you?” His tone shifted so easily from sweet into a dusky growl.

“It is.” Kai groaned, willing his hips to keep still as he sunk his teeth into his lower lip instead. He was past the point of desperation and he could feel the prick of hot, fresh tears stinging his eyes. He did not want to cry. He just felt so overwhelmed, so overstimulated, it was so much. Almost too much. He tried to take another breath but choked a little, feeling a sob caught in his throat as a rogue tear slipped past his eye and made its way down his cheek. 

“Baby boy…” Taehyun soothed. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Kai breathed. “Just…” His words trailed off. 

But Taehyun knew. Knew what his baby needed. Gingerly, one hand slid around Kai’s thighs and knocked the pillow out of the way. Carefully, long, familiar fingers wrapped around Kai’s shaft and the simple touch was so good that Kai felt like he might come right away. Instead he moaned loudly, body trembling as Taehyun began to stroke him gently, carefully, and in just the way Kai needed.

“I’ve got you.” Taehyun whispered. 

Kai groaned, closing his eyes again and pushing his hips backwards when Taehyun began to thrust again. Though his movements were decidedly more gentle, his strokes were deep, his hard cock brushing over his swollen prostate with every thrust and with his hand stroking him slowly, his thumb teasing the leaking slit on his head, Kai knew he wasn’t going to last.

“I’m…”

Taehyun smiled, unable to shake the confidence that he felt knowing that he was able to wind Kai up so tightly and undo him again just as easily. It was almost enough pleasure just to get Kai off in itself, Taehyun’s own orgasm was always second. But Kai made it so good that it didn’t matter. Taehyun gripped Kai’s cock with a little more fervence, squeezing it as he stroked it and teased his fingers over the head, enjoying the wetness that had gathered there, Kai was always so messy and Taehyun loved him for it. Feeling the warm, slickness covering his hand and making the slide easy as he stroked, Taehyun thrust a little faster into Kai, feeling his muscles tightening around him as Kai’s whimpering increased in both pitch and desperation, becoming nothing more than breathy gasps as Taehyun brushed his prostate again and again. He knew that Taehyun was holding on the very edge and holding on from the way his muscles tightened around him again and again.

“Come for hyung”

With that, Kai let out a strangled cry and came all over Taehyun’s hands in four hot spurts, body quaking from the effort. Taehyun groaned, stroking Kai through the orgasm as he continued to thrust into him, chasing his own release. Seconds later, he came himself, feeling Kai’s muscles squeezing him, as though milking every drop from him as he released into the condom. 

Kai whimpered and let out a breathy “N-no….” as Taehyun began to slide his now softening cock from him.

“Need to clean you up, baby.” Taehyun whispered, peppering kisses over Kai’s shoulders until the younger boy softened and allowed his body to crumple into the sheets.

“Hurry up.” Kai pouted. “Want snuggles.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes a little and smirked to himself as he hurried to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and return with a warm, wet washcloth to clean his needy boyfriend up with. As sexy as Kai could be one moment, he was all soft the next, needing lots of cuddles and assurance. Taehyun didn’t mind, he loved every part of his boyfriend and enjoyed snuggling him in the sleeply, lazy hours that followed sex as much as he loved enjoying him in much more carnal ways only moments before. 

Kai had already wrapped the blankets around himself when Taehyun had returned, giving him a lazy smile from the thick, down filled pillows and opening up the duvet to let him inside.

“Roll over.” Taehyun kissed Kai’s nose.

Kai rolled onto his belly and sighed softly as Taehyun brought the wash cloth between his cheeks and cleaned him up. He felt so loved and cared for when Taehyun took his time to care for him in ways like this and when he was finished, it was even more of a comfort to be pulled into his strong, familiar arms.

With a soft sigh, Kai nuzzled his face into Taehyun’s chest and pressed a gentle kiss to the space over his heart.

“Hyung?” Kai whispered.

Taehyun carded his long fingers through Kai’s inky hair and gave him a half smile as a response.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
